Pestering Starscream
by EstherGerakobits
Summary: Just a short story I wrote about me paying Starscream a visit. Takes place in the Transformers Prime universe.


I grinned to myself. I had a special plan for today. I walked up to Knockout. "Hey Knockout!" He ignored me. "Knockout!" He was still ignoring me. Sure he was good looking and all, but he wasn't the Decepticon I wanted to see. "Quit being rude and answer me!" I kicked his foot as hard as I could, putting a dent in it. "Hey", he yelled looking down at me, narrowing his optics. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Well I couldn't get your attention any other way."

"What do you want", he said gritting his dentals. "I was wondering if you've seen Starscream anywhere."

"Why would you want to see _him?_"

"Dude just tell me where Starscream is!"

"He's in his room."

"Okay!"

I went down the halls of the Nemesis toward Starscream's room. The walk seemed to take an eternity. After a while I made it to his door. I banged on it, hoping Starscream would hear. I kept banging until the door finally opened. I backed away so he wouldn't step on me. He looked back and forth, not seeing me on the ground. I cleared my throat and he looked down. "Hi, Screamer!"

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to hang out!"

"No."

"Awww come on! I won't be any trouble!" He scowls turns around and walks back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Just as it was closing I managed to jump through the doorway. I laughed and instantly he turned around, his optics fixated on me. "Hehehe you can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Get. Out."

"Nah I don't feel like it." I walked over to a crate in the room and climbed on top of it and sat on it, dangling my legs over the edge. "I said get out fleshling."

"Awww did ol' Screamy wake up on the wrong side of the berth?" He growled and stormed over to the crate and picked me up. "If you don't shut your mouth I'll have Soundwave set the spacebridge for a random planet and make him throw you through it!"

"Oh and I bet you're not going to do it yourself since you're too cowardly to."

"Why you little-" He began to tighten his grip.

"Ugh not so tight man!" He dropped me onto the ground.

"Leave."

"But I don't wanna!" I hugged his leg, looking up at him and pouting.

"Get off", he shouted shaking his leg vigorously, but my firm grip kept me from coming off.

"I must say your stilettos are looking quite nice."

"Wha-", he said, briefly looking at his feet.

"THEY ARE NOT STILETTOS!"

"What are they, then?"

"They are heel struts!"

"Which is pretty much the same thing as stilettos."

"For the last time they are NOT stilettos!"

"Funny how you're acting so tough around me but you're a complete chicken around Megatron."

His angry expression was replaced with one of shock. I laughed at the face he made. His huge opticbrows made it look hilarious the way they were raised.

"Yeah I've seen how you chicken out around the boss. It's pretty funny, really." He shook his leg harder but I still wouldn't come off, me laughing the entire time.

"Why don't you just bend down and pick me up off of your leg?" He thought about it for a few seconds before bending over and picking me up. "Now that I think about it, it also looks like you're wearing a whole bunch of spandex." While he glared at me I wriggled out of his grip and jumped onto his left shoulder.

"So what's up, Screamer?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Aww you can tell me! Please?"

"I was just getting ready to power down, until somebody interrupted me," he yelled.

"Sheesh now I know why they call you Starscream."

"How am I supposed to concentrate with you around?"

"Ignore me I guess."

"How can I when you're always talking?!"

"Heh you never shut up either so why are you yelling at me for it? Ohhh get some ice for that burn!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Obviously he couldn't think of a comeback. I started to crack up. "What's the matter, Screamer? Can't think of anything?" He scowled and threw me onto the ground. "Ow…" I stood up, aching. "Tsk, looks like you really did wake up on the wrong side of the berth!"

"Silence fleshling!"

"I have a name you know! It's Esther! " He growled.

"I told you to leave!"

"And I said I don't wanna!" I grabbed his leg again, laughing. I laughed even harder as he tried to shake me off. I climbed up his leg and back onto his shoulder. "C'mon quit being a grouch!"

"I believe I said I was going to power down!"

"Before you do that-" I began to lean against his head. His optics widened with surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I began to stroke his face, then I pressed my mouth against his. Sure my mouth started to taste like diesel, but it still felt good to finally kiss him. He slapped me off of his shoulder, shocked. I stood up, stuck my tongue out at him, and finally left his room. I knew he didn't like me back, but I didn't care. I walked down the hallway, smiling to myself. Today had been worth it.


End file.
